The Colonies
by LoneGypsy
Summary: After a family tradition is derailed with the birth of a daughter, Hanna Marin's father promises her hand in marriage to the son of Sir James Rivers. Everything is set in place and Hanna could not be happier, that is until Sir Rivers throws a curveball at the Marin family in the wake of the American Revolution.
1. Prologue

**THE COLONIES ~ 1 ~ PROLOGUE **

In the town of Sussex, there was a large country manor overlooking the prairie. The estate had been in the Marin family for centuries, handed down through generations. Without a doubt, on his eighteenth birthday, the firstborn Marin son inherited control in the estate and began preparing for his eventual reign as Duke of Sussex. Such had been the case since the establishment of the Kingdom of Sussex in the fifth century, and would continue to be the case untilTom Marin failed to produce a male heir. That is not to say that he and his wife Ashley were unable to conceive children. In fact, they had a beautiful baby girl in 1758 and for the next decade they tried to have a son but to no avail.

Their inability to produce an heir who could continue the Marin legacy, led to heartache for the family, but more importantly, extreme measures were to be taken in order to ensure order in Sussex. After it became clear that Ashley could no longer bear children of any gender, Tom took it upon himself to use his preadolescent daughter to the family's advantage.

Tom Marin, despite his wife's protests, struck a deal with Sir James Rivers, the eighth baronet of Chafford in the County of Kent. Typically an arrangement such as this would be considered beneath the Marin family, but the introduction of a sole female heir put them in a precarious position. Tom bartered his daughter's hand in marriage to the son of Sir James Rovers in order to unite the two families and increase their wealth and status before risking the loss of their title.

As the years continued, the infant daughter Hanna Marin eventually grew into a beautiful young woman. She was strong-willed and opinionated but so incredibly compassionate. More importantly, she was adored by all of Sussex. Despite their apprehension at the possible changes that accompanied the absence of a male heir, they loved Hanna and she was a staple in their community. So much so, that a statue was erected in her image in the town square for her sixteenth birthday. The soon to be Duchess Hanna Marin lived a life of luxury and I enjoyed every moment of it.

The girl from the story whose father sold her life away in exchange for a change in status, was not bothered by the patriarchal tradition of Sussex, in fact, she reveled in it. Since as long as I can remember, I have had my entire life planned out for me. Most might find it a burden or consider my father overbearing, but I find that it allows me the freedom to focus on the things that matter, like my friendships and charity work. It also helps that I have a helpful associate who allows me a few minutes of liberty when this life of leisure becomes to tiresome.

My dear friend Alison DiLaurentis of Beaufort likes to engage in a little game we call "voile." I wish I could take credit for the name, but clearly her French ancestry lent itself to her abundant knowledge of the foreign language. She tells me the translation means "veil" in our language, which is exactly what the game is about. Our similar features and coloring allow us to exchange identities when needed and that is how we avoid the strenuous task of being adored.

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is just a prologue but there's more to come if you leave ten reviews. Also, this is so out of my league. I've never read a historical romance and certainly never wrote one, and all the Brit lit classes I took in college only focused on poetry, so I apologize if this story starts off a bit rocky until I feel more comfortable in the genre. In the meantime, I hope you liked the prologue :)**


	2. The Market Square

**THE COLONIES ~ 2 ~ THE MARKET SQUARE  
**

Mother had warned against this frequent trips into the market as the feared the revolt growing in the colonies could spread here and threaten our safety. As the daughter of a duke, my family's connection to the crown could serve as leverage to send a message to the united kingdom of England. But despite the various warnings I received, Ali and I could not be restrained from visiting the market.

On this particular occasion we were joined by Miss Spencer Hastings, a dear old friend we knew from finishing school. Her older sister Melissa had recently become betrothed to Sir Ian Thomas of London. Sine the engagement, Spencer was more than eager to leave the house and with it the misadventures of planning on wedding.

Myself, I am enamored with weddings and the meticulous detail that goes into them. Of course, it's much easier to do so when one is planning her own wedding to the man who has had her heart for over a decade. Not all young women are as lucky as I.

Anyhow, the instance of which I refer to, took place mid morning on the Lord's day. Ali and I were wearing our intricately beaded gowns which we had conveniently forgotten to change out of after the morning's service. Spencer followed closely behind us as we scoured the aisles of merchandise brought ashore by fishermen and sea merchants.

"This girdle is cutting off my air supply," I told the girls as I tugged at the laces snaking up the back of my gown.

"It's a corset," Spencer replied showing off the skills she had learned from our governess.

"Spencer," I reminded her, "be aware that a gentleman is not fond of a woman who admits she knows more than him."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Spencer smirked.

"Han!" Ali grabbed my arm and pointed across the way. "Is that him?"

"'tis," I smiled.

My eyes lingered on the man leaning against a post at the other end of the port. His leg was kicked up against the rotten stump of a tree. His blond locks lay delicately around his heart was caught in my throat as I gazed at his majestic silhouette.

"Who claims your attention?" Spencer asked.

"Are you daft?" Ali nudged her. "That is Clay Rivers. Her betrothed."

"My apologies," Spencer replied. "I have not had the time to reacquaint myself with the tawdry chatter in town."

"This is not idle hearsay," Ali retorted. "He's marrying our Hanna. This should be of relevance to us, to everyone in Sussex."

"Enough," I interrupted as their incessant rambling was making it more difficult for me to concentrate on the dapper picture of elegance that stood but twenty feet yonder.

"He's handsome?" Spencer chimed in.

"Of course," I told her. "He's to be my husband."

"If only he had a brother," Ali swooned.

"That he does," I said. "He's but only six."

"You need not remind me," she smiled.

Clay turned and smiled at me with a mischievous smirk sending a shiver up my spine.

"He's quite dreamy," came a deep voice from behind me.

I turned instantly and found myself facing a greasy dark haired man. His general's uniform was dirty and tattered and there was a bloody gash above his temple.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The entire square can see you're staring at him," the man replied. "

"And what of it?" I retorted. "We're to be married."

He let out a scoff.

"You best keep quiet," Ali warned him. "You know not...

"Damn!" our new acquaintance swore under his breath.

He crouched down and tucked himself in between my skirts. Despite my kicking and fidgeting he managed to wedge himself between my legs and out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted indignantly.

"Quiet," he snapped.

"Sir," Ali began kicking him. "This is atrocious behavior. Who do you-"

Ali was quickly brought to attention when a guard approached us. He scanned the surroundings and turned to Spencer.

"Have you seen this young man?" the guard held up a hand drawn sketch of the man hiding between my skirts.

"He's-" Spencer spoke up but instantly shut her mouth when a hand reached out holding a knife to her calf.

"I've not seen him," Spencer said quickly retracting her initial thought.

"As you were," the guard smiled carrying on his way.

"What are you thinking?" I yelled at the man.

"I'll keep you ladies in high regard," he smiled. "Thank you for the gesture of kindness."

"This was not-" I protested but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Ali asked.

Spencer pointed across the market square where the fugitive was walking alongside Sir Rivers and Sir Clay.

"Something tell me," Spencer said, "he's the bastard brother of your future husband."

"No," I breathed throwing my head back.

This was certainly not part of my plan.


	3. The Other Brother

**THE COLONIES ~ 3 ~ THE OTHER BROTHER**

After our trip through the market, Ali and I left Spencer at the Hastings estate and ventured back toward my home for our afternoon tea. As soon as we arrived we were ushered into the grand hall which is commonly reserved for special occasions.

"Lady Hanna," my hand maiden smiled as she whisked me through the to the west wing, "a special surprise awaits you."

"Oh my," my voice echoed in the cavernous archways, "pray tell, what is it?"

"Sir Rivers is here with his son," she replied. "I think they want you to marry on your sixteenth birthday."

"I can't wait," Ali smiled. "We've been dreaming about this wedding since we were girls. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course!" I gushed. "I only hoped Clay might have grown a couple inches more."

"You have four more months," Ali replied. "Men grow at an alarming rate at his age. Remember my own brother? He doubled in size the summer before his eighteenth year."

"You're right," I told her. "Where would I be without you?"

Ali hardly had a chance to respond as we rounded the hallway and were affronted with the vision of Sir James Rivers seated across from my father and mother. In the armchair by the mantle, was a grizzly figure that I recognized from the square earlier that day.

"Lady Hanna," Sir Rivers smiled and took my hand kissing it delicately just above the knuckles.

"Sir Rivers," I curtsied. "Pleasure."

"May I introduce my firstborn son," he said gesturing toward the slump found by the warm fire. "Sir Caleb Rivers. Please excuse his attire. It has been a long journey from the colonies."

The cretin who had spent the better part of his morning hiding betwixt my skirts now stood before me in the same tattered garments. He approached me and tilted his hat before offering a farce of a bow.

"Lady Hanna," he smiled slobbering on the back of my hand.

"Sir," I said through gritted teeth as I gave a polite curtsy.

"Darling," my mother smiled. "Please sit. Alison, you as well. We always adore your company."

"Thank you," Ali replied sitting by my side.

Imitating our governess as best she could, Ali looped her finger through a tea cup and delicately suspended the matching saucer underneath. Then she took a look sip and placed it back on the table. Meanwhile I felt Sir Caleb's eyes bore through me. It was frightening.

"You girls arrived just as we were arranging the nuptial festivities," my father told me. "How would you like to be married on your sixteenth birthday?"

"Father," I smiled politely. "May I speak with you in the library?"

"Of course," he replied.

He took my hand, all the while staring daggers at me, and led me through the corridor into the library where he shut the oak doors.

"Hanna," he said sternly. "That was thoroughly embarrassing."

"Forgive me Father," I protested, "but I will have you know I am embarrassed at the prospect of marrying that wretched pirate."

"He's not a pirate," my father said indignant. "He's the son of Sir Rivers and future heir to the Rivers fortune. Not to mention, his mother is from the House of Grimaldi."

"He's illegitimate!" I shrilled.

"I understand your panic," he replied, "but I have an agreement with Sir Rivers and you shall marry his son, aside from his parentage. His father favors him and holds him in high regard. That is what matters."

"You cannot be serious!" I retorted. "How will my union with this miscreant help the people of Kent?"

"There are some things you will simply never understand," my father replied, "but things are changing for England and marrying this man is in your best interest. Besides, you have no other option. You were destined to marry Sir Caleb. There are no other suitors."

"You are insufferable," I spat at him.

"Listen here," he grabbed my arm. "I am your father and your duke. I am uninterested in your opinion. You shall do as ordered and you well pay me respect."

"I understand my duties," I retorted, "but I lost my respect for you when you bargained my hand in marriage in exchange for an alliance."

"Darling," he laughed. "Speak not of which you do not understand. Now, compose yourself and meet us in the grand room for tea when you can behave appropriately."

He unlocked the door and stepped out leaving me to my thoughts. It was inevitable. He had left me with no other option, thrown away my hand in marriage. When I was ready, I stepped past the oak doors and reentered the grand hall. I took a seat beside Alison and she slyly slipped her fingers through mine and squeezed my hand.

"It seems," Sir Rivers tried to break the tension, "that we have all agreed. Lady Hanna's sixteenth birthday shall service as the happy occasion."

"Splendid," Mother smiled. "We will be delighted to host the festivities here at the estate."

I felt Sir Caleb's eyes on me once again. His piercing stare caused a shiver through my spine. He was wretched and I was not about to stand idly by as he dictated the rest of my life.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short but I am so behind on updates. I promise it's getting good real soon! From now on 20 reviews for a new chapter and if I get 25, I'll start including a preview at the end of each chapter :)  
**


	4. The Green Fairy

**THE COLONIES ~ 4 ~ THE GREEN FAIRY  
**

Shortly after the bitter conversation at tea with Sir Rivers and his deplorable bastard, the estate had become awash with wedding preparations. I was in a bizarre state of mind as I buried myself in the arrangements to try and distract myself from the thought of entering a fraudulent marriage to appease the father I was no longer speaking with.

Alison was ever diligent about coming around and helping stave off the stress with her never ending jokes. And of course, when things became especially difficult, she offered to swap with me. The veil came down around her hair and she let her delicate curls fall over her face. It was foolproof, but my mother was no fool and we were routinely caught. Thankfully, my mother also understood the immense sacrifice I was making and saved my father the trouble of learning what we were up to.

A fortnight before the wedding was to take place, Ali offered me one last chance at freedom. She donned one of my night dresses and went to bed in my chambers. Her blonde hair strewn across the pillow, but her face covered by the heavy quilt, just as usual.

Meanwhile, I slipped out into the night, stopping first at the House of Hastings. Using an old trick, I snapped a few pebbles against Lady Spencer's window and waited to see the candlelit window go dark. Seconds later she came running out through the maids' entrance.

"Evening," I hugged her. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way!" she smiled slinking her arm through mine.

We stumbled through the cobblestone streets until arriving at the House of Marshall. I followed her inside where we were greeted by Lady Jenna, the matron of the house who regularly threw lavish affairs as a way to flaunt her wealth and acquire the next victim of her extra-martial affairs.

"There he is!" Spencer grabbed my hand.

"The stable boy?" I scoffed. "You must be joking."

"My heart pines for him," she said. "If only Lady Jenna had not made him her own."

"If it pleases you," I told her, "he does not appear to be enjoying her presence."

"I just wish he would look at me," she sighed.

"As much as I abhor condoning this arrangement," I replied, "it seems he is looking at you now."

"Oh Han!" she squealed. "I'm flushed."

"Never you worry," I assured her. "It will heighten your cheekbones. Saves you the worry of pinching. Now, let us see what this gala has to offer."

Spencer and I wandered through the expansive estate weaving through the throngs of guests that filled the grand hall. As we approached the courtyard, I caught sight of a handsome man with a mop of brown hair swept across his brow.

"Lady Hanna," he smiled taking my hand.

"And with whom do I have the pleasure?" I asked as he placed a delicate kiss at my knuckle.

"Lord Wren Kingston," he replied, "and the pleasure is all mine."

"Have I seen you before?" I asked. "You seem all too familiar."

"I'm a student of medicine," he replied. "I treated a family member, perchance?"

"Sadly," I told him, "I cannot recall."

"Perhaps a dance will inspire a memory?" he offered.

"I would be honored," I smiled.

Sir Wren led me to the center of the courtyard where couples were lined up in neat rows. As the music soared through the open air, we swayed under the moonlit sky. It was magical.

"Alas," I said as the song came to an end, "I cannot recall our first encounter."

"I think I may have a solution," he smirked grabbing my hand and leading me toward an empty corridor.

We disappeared into an empty bedchamber. Wren fastened the lock and turned toward me. I parted my skirts and arranged them behind me as a I settled onto the bed. Next to me, Wren picked a spoon from his pocket and set a small white substance in the middle.

"What in God's name are you doing?" I asked.

"'Tis a medical procedure," he explained.

The good doctor reached into his pocket and acquired a flask. He opened it and poured a small amount into the glass on the bedside table. Then he lifted the spoon over the candle and waited for the white substance to heat up.

"Care to enlighten me?" I persisted.

"My dear," he smiled, "would you trust me? I am a doctor after all."

"I am afraid I don't understand this procedure," I told him.

"I guarantee you," he replied, "you will like it."

I waited with bated breath as he poured the warm mixture into the glass creating a cloudy white drink. Then he took a sip and handed it to me.

"Drink," he flashed a smile.

I bent my head toward the potion and inhaled. It was rancid and sticky and sweet all at the same time. I loathed it but I was enamored with Lord Kingston and I yearned to be in his favor, so I took a long sip.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sick," I said as I simultaneously choked and swallowed.

"It does take some assimilation," he laughed as he took another swig.

"I will have you know," I laughed, "I'm a quick learner."

"I don't doubt that for a moment," he smiled leaning across the bed toward me.

Lord Wren let his hand rest on my bosom causing a shiver to crawl up my spine. This was unknown and uncharted territory, the things of which my mother had warned me about. Then his lips collided with mine and all my mother's warnings were discarded. I melted in his touch and sunk back against the cushions as his hands traveled below my skirts.

"Sir," I protested pushing him away gently.

"Quiet," he commanded stroking my hair.

"I beg pardon!" I retorted suddenly feeling the woozy effect of the drink.

"I said," he pinned me against the bedpost. "Quiet."

"No!" I screamed but my wails were muffled under the grip of his strong hand.

My entire life flashed before my in a foggy mess as I struggled to resurface from the effects of his mysterious potion. I was frightened for my life until the door split open startling Lord Kingston.

"Get up," it was Caleb Rivers.

I stood to my feet instantly. As did Lord Kingston.

"We are leaving," Caleb said turning on his heel.

I quickly got to my feet and stumbled to the door where Spencer was waiting with the stable boy just behind Caleb. I did no turn to see how Sir Wren faired as I left the estate.

"In the carriage," Caleb commanded when we were outside.

Without hesitation, I stepped into the wagon, just happy to be sitting once again. Spencer and her peasant followed behind with Caleb taking the seat next to the driver.

"Care to explain?" Spencer asked.

"I have a pounding headache," I retorted, not even curious to how she ended up in the company of a commoner.

We approached her home and Caleb stepped down to open the door. He saw them off and then entered the carriage to sit down across from me.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" he asked.

"You have no right!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Princess," he mocked me. "You are my betrothed whether you like it or not. What you do is a reflection of me and I cannot have you tarnishing my future."

"Me?" I scoffed. "Tarnish _your_ future? You are the bastard marrying into my lineage. My mere interaction with you is an insult to my ancestry and the betrayal you and your father are capable of makes me ill."

"Let me be clear," he grabbed my hand as we parked in front of the duke's estate. "In two weeks' time, you will be my property. You best familiarize yourself with that reality or you'll be sincerely disappointed."

The words left his mouth as his face collided with my palm. He was vile and selfish and deserved every ounce of that stinging pain. I never wanted to see him again. I excused myself from the carriage and stepped onto the gravel slamming the carriage door behind me. Then I snuck back into the mansion through the servants' quarters and tiptoed into my bed chambers where Alison was lying diagonally across my bed.

As silently as possible, I slipped out of my petticoats, quite a feat considering I was working without the help of my hand maiden to unlace the corset. Once undressed, I gently pushed Ali aside and crawled under the Egyptian cotton sheets before laying my head down on the goose feather pillow. My blonde ringlets lay dangled off the side of the bed as Ali stirred.

"You're back," she groaned.

"Thank you," I told her.

"How was it?" she asked suddenly invigorated after the four hours of sleep she had.

"The word nightmare comes to mind," I told her.

"Hanna, pet," she stroked my cheek, "what is it?"

"I despise him," I said nearly bursting into tears. "He is a brute and an imbecile."

"Oh darling," she took my hand. "I wish there was some way I could help."

"If only we could _voile_ our way through this hurdle," I sighed. "If anything, it kills me that marrying him will tear me from you. I can't bear it."

"If he plans to come between us," Ali assured me, "I loathe him as well."

"I adore you," I laughed as we rolled under the covers.

As unbearable as Sir Caleb was, I knew that with Ali's help, I could maneuver anything. Between my wit and her crafty mind, together we could find a way to botch this arranged marriage and retain my freedom.

* * *

**Okay, can I just say, that I am not liking Ravenswood at all! It's like a a horror movie that drags on forever. I watched three episodes and I'm done. I used to think Caleb was the smartest person in Rosewood but then he shows up in this creepy town that is literally trying to kill him and he's like "Yupp, this is where I belong! There's already a grave plot with my name on it. I will die in this town. Sounds awesome." Dude! Caleb! Just leave Ravenswood and go back to your sports car and your hot girlfriend. Why are you shacking up with the grim reaper and his ghost maid? Also, I bought a bottle of Ravenswood wine to drink while I watched the show and it bombed so I'm not a fan of that either.  
**

**Anyhow, I hope you're liking this story so far. Drop me a line if you have suggestions or funny little quips. I love your feedback! And, as always, ten reviews for the next chapter :)**


	5. A Wedding Worth Remembering

**THE COLONIES ~ 5 ~ A WEDDING WORTH REMEMBERING**

It was the fated day. A day I had dreamt about my entire life which had now become my nightmare. I was sixteen. A woman in the eyes of the state, but property in the eyes of my father and soon-to-be husband. Even the thought of this impending wedding made me ill.

"Darling," Ali knocked on my bedroom door.

"Enter," I called out.

She strolled into the room wearing a delicate green gown.

"Hanna," she began, "I know you're devastated, but this is your wedding day. Can't you find something to be joyous about?"

"Have you any idea how horrible this is," I reminded her. "After the wedding, we are sailing for the new world. I may never see you again."

"You let me worry about that," Ali replied. "In the meantime, just try and enjoy today."

Ali won the battle and manged to help me into my bridal gown. Once I was dressed, she applied vermillion to my lips and cheeks and then fitted my veil.

"You look beautiful," Ali said

"It's a shame I won't be sharing this day with someone of higher standards," I retorted.

"Nonsense," Ali smiled. "You'll be sharing this day with me."

"You are an angel," I told her. "If I am going to survive an eternity with this man, I'll need you by my side."

"Come on," she stood up. "Let's get you married."

* * *

I stood in front of my closest family and friends, in addition to everyone that resided in Kent. Peppered in amongst them all where the family and friends of the Rivers family. Standing in front of me, was the unscrupulous bastard to whom my father had entrusted me. Beside him, the priest presided by reading from an old leather-bound book.

"Dearly beloved," the priest announced. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless..."

My thoughts drifted to the fact that these were my last few hours in Kent, the home I had grown up, and I was spending these last moments being bound in holy matrimony to a man she did not care for in the slightest. It made my heart melt knowing that not only was he taking my virtue, he was taking me away from everyone that I loved.

"Lady Hanna?" the priest jolted me to reality.

"Beg pardon?" I shook my head.

"Will you have this man to be your husband," he asked, "to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in healthy, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I breathed.

Then the priest turned to Sir Caleb and asked him the same. He responded in the affirmative. It was done.

"Will all of you witnessing," the priest now addressed the others in the room, "these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage."

"We will," they responded in unison.

The priest pronounced us married and we were whisked away toward the duke's estate where the festivities were to take place. I mindlessly stumbled through the various traditions and attempted to appear at ease as friends approached myself and Caleb to offer congratulations.

"I'll have you know," Caleb said as he steered me toward an empty corridor, "that I won't have you sulking by my side for the rest of my life. If you intend on behaving in such a way, I will make your life more miserable that you can imagine."

"I'm not afraid of you," I retorted.

"I don't need you to be afraid," he responded. "I need you to play the part of the attentive wife."

Then he strolled away leaving me to ponder how to continue. I had always been in control, with Alison as my best friend, it was easy to find ways to manipulate everyone into doing my bidding, but Caleb Rivers was unlike any other. He didn't falter or show fear. He had no weakness that I could prey on. He was invincible and I was his for the taking.

* * *

It had been mere hours since the wedding. My feet still ached from an evening of dancing, and my heart yearned for my dear friend Alison and the mother I had deserted. I found myself staring at four wooden walls. I sat on a rickety bed and my trunk lay at my feet. The floorboards below me swayed as the ship traveled through the rough waters. I was sailing for the new world and I was frightened.

Then I heard a pitiful knocking coming from underneath the bed. I threw aside the covers and looked underneath only to find a mess of blonde ringlets.

"Alison?" I breathed. "What in heavens name?"

"I told you," she smiled. "I would find a way."

"I love you!" I squealed in ecstasy. "I feared I would never see you again."

Then a knock at the door interrupted our tearful reunion.

"It's Caleb," I told her. "No doubt he's here to consummate this marriage."

"I have a plan," Ali smirked. "Tell him you're ill. The turbulent waters have upset you."

"Brilliant!" I smiled as the knocking continued.

Alison hid under the bed once again and I answered to door to find Caleb's silhouette standing in the hallway.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," he said.

"Sir," I told him innocently clutching my stomach, "I think I have been plagued by the motion of this ship. I don't believe I am well enough."

"If you say so," he responded, "but expect to fulfill your duties as soon as we arrive on soil."

Then he turned on his heel and disappeared into the dark abyss of the ship. I closed the door securely and then saw Alison peeking from under the sheets.

"It worked!" I smiled. "You did it!"

"Darling Hanna," she took my hand. "I told you, together we will always succeed."

* * *

**Once again, ten reviews for the next chapter :)  
**


	6. The New World

**THE COLONIES ~ 6 ~ THE NEW WORLD**

Our ship arrived in the harbor in the early morning. After three months of traveling, I was relieved to finally plant my feet in the soil. I had spent weeks on end feigning illness and it had led to actual stomach-churning nausea. It was dreadful and even solid ground only did little to alleviate it.

On the other side of the ship, Alison exited discreetly with the crew members. Caleb appeared beside me without saying a word and led me toward the carriage that awaited us. He helped me into the buggy and then told the driver to head home.

"I expect you are feeling more at ease," he told her, "now that we have returned ashore."

"You can't possibly expect that," I protested. "I've been uprooted from my home and then I traversed raging waters to reach this wretched land. I believe I will be ill for quite some time."

Not another word escaped his lips until we arrived at a stark white colonial mansion. The footman took my hand and helped me step onto the gravel. Then I followed Caleb into the place I was now supposed to call my new home.

"There are my quarters," Caleb gestured toward a cavernous room on the first floor. "You are not to enter those doors. The rest of the house is yours as much as it is mine."

"How gracious," I said icily.

"Lady Hanna," he took my hand. "There is something we still need to discuss."

"I think we are done for today," I said firmly.

"No," he retorted. "I have let you get away with your foolish games and your stowaway confidant but now we are in my home and you will execute your duties as my wife."

"You know about Alison?" I asked.

"She's on a ship back to England as we speak," he told me.

"You can't!" I wailed. "She's the only person I have left."

"Now you only have me," he told her.

"How could you?!" my lip quivered.

"May I remind you," his voice bellowed. "We are in this marriage because your lineage has ended and you need a male heir. Your duty as my wife and as the future duchess of Kent, is to produce that heir. And believe me, it will be as much a struggle for you as it is for me."

"Your behavior is appalling," I spat at him. "You'll have me when Alison returns."

On that final note, I scampered up the steps in search of my own bedchamber. I entered the room where my trunks were stacked at the end of the bed. It was smaller than my bed chambers in England. And colder. But it was not deplorable either.

After a brief moment when I took in the reality of my newfound situation, there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the flimsy pine door to find Caleb with a tight grip around Alison's wrist.

"Your wish is granted," he practically hurled her into my bedroom. "I'll expect you in my bed chambers following dinner."

He turned on his heel and left the room leaving Alison and I shuddering in fear. The trouble we had gotten ourselves into back in Rosewood did not even compare with the wrath of Lord Caleb.

"He is vile," Alison said finally composing herself.

"He's also my husband," I sighed.

"Han," she took my hand, "we can figure something out. You don't have to do this."

"I do," I said. "I don't have to like it, but it's my duty to protect the House of Marin."

"You can't be serious," she breathed.

"I must go," I stood up and left the room.

I bolted down the steps and stood at the entrance to Caleb's secret chambers. I knocked loudly and waited for the sound of footsteps.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Sir," I paused, "you are right. I have...we have a duty to our nation."

He took my hand and led me up the staircase to an empty bedroom. Then he closed the door and pressed me against the wall in a desperate attempt to remove my skirts, nearly tearing them to pieces.

"Careful," I retorted. "This is silk."

"I'll buy you another," he said as he silenced her with a kiss, "and many more if you offer me a son."

His comment produced a smile on my lips. Or maybe it was how his large hands tore my clothing to shreds. Either way I was seeing a side of Caleb that I was desperate to learn more about.

* * *

**You know the drill. Ten reviews :)**


	7. A Call to Arms

**THE COLONIES ~ 7 ~ A CALL TO ARMS  
**

I awoke in the empty bed chamber with a linen sheet covering my exposed body. Next to me Sir Caleb, my husband, lay sleeping peacefully. There was no going back now. We were joined in holy matrimony and as much as I loathed his presence, I had to admit, he was a gentle lover.

A chill came in through the open window and I pulled the sheet up higher before turning on my side and laying my head against his chest, letting my touselled curls fall haphazardly across his arms. He stirred in his sleep and let out a guttural cough.

"Morning," his voice a throaty groan.

"I didn't mean to wake you, my lord," I placed a kiss just below his clavicle.

"_My lord,_" he laughed. "Since when am I afforded that symbol of reverence?

"If you prefer," I traced the outline of his jaw, "I can refrain from using it in future."

"Darling," he laughed, "as long as you remain a dutiful and loyal wife, you may call me whatever you wish."

"You're a changed man," I smirked.

"Admit," he ran his fingers through my tangled hair, "you thought ill of me since the day we met in the square."

"I had yet to experience," I retorted, "how you navigate the bedroom."

"Shall I remind you?" he asked.

His hand roamed my stomach and steadied itself next to my ear. Then he hoisted his body over mine leaving a trail of delicate kisses across my chest. My once morose attitude toward this man was melting into a puddle of relenting adoration.

As his lips met mine, I felt the full weight of him resting on my bare skin. Without hesitation, he took control rocking the bed back and forth as we panted in unison. In a moment of pure bliss, I felt everything around us disappear as my eyes locked with his. It was as if he was the only thing she cared about.

His body tensed in a quick series of grunts until he finally collapsed on top of me, rolling over ever so slightly and then leaving a sloppy kiss upon my cheek. Granted, this exchange was very unlike the one I had imagined with Clay, it was still a rather remarkable experience and pleasurable in its own unique way, albeit the prodigious discomfort.

"I am ravenous," he said finally. "Get dressed. We shall take our breakfast in the dining room. Tell your friend Alison it would be my honor to have her grace our table."

"Thank you my lord," I smiled at the prospect of retaining the company of my dearest friend.

I swung my legs across the bed and let my feet land delicately on the rough wooden planks. My chemise had landed nearby and I swiftly threw it back around my shoulders before exiting through the door and returning to my chambers.

"Darling!" Alison stood up and hugged me. "I was up half the night fearing the worst."

"I am fine," I assured her. "Lord Rivers requests our presence in the dining room."

"How dare you!" she protested. "I nearly die of worry and in response, you invite me to dine? Are you ill?"

"Better than ever," I responded. "It was magical."

"Are you mad?" she burst into a fit of laughter. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Believe me," I sat on the edge of the bed, "it's not. In a million years I never imagined I would feel this way, especially not about a man like him, but he's so gentle and kind but ravenous and unyielding at the same time. Being with him, it made me feel complete."

"And the virgin becomes the harlot," Alison smirked. "And here I was plotting our escape."

"There is no need for that," I smiled. "I think I may grow quite comfortable with Sir Caleb."

* * *

It had been three blissful weeks since we stepped foot on the New World. Alison and I had grown accustomed to the budding town of Rosewood in what could possibly become the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. Sir Caleb spent his days tending to the care of the estate and his nights, well those, he spent with me.

Our life was quickly coming together and I busied myself with the task of becoming the lady of the house. A role that also entailed, finding a proper suitor for Alison, not an easy feat considering the small providence of Rosewood.

"Darling," I placed a reverent kiss on Caleb's chest, "do you care to tell me that you have no eligible bachelor for my dear friend?"

"Lady Alison has high standards," he reminded me. "Higher, might I say, than yours. The prince regent himself would hardly meet her expectations."

Our languid morning chat was brought to an abrupt end when a pounding was heard on the front door. He gingerly tilted his head wondering who could bother to wake us so early. I watched with bated breath as he slid out from underneath the covers and slipped back into his trousers. I waited patiently while he answered the door and returned moments later with a sealed letter.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I've been called to war," he replied. "The colonies want independence."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "What will happen to the crown?"

"Darling," he kissed my forehead. "Everything will be alright. I will send you and Alison back to the duke's estate and return once we settle this small predicament."

"You'll be fine in my absence?" I asked.

"The memory of you will bring me courage," he replied.

Then his strong arms wrapped themselves around my slender frame and he held me close so our beating hearts were positioned beside one another. I buried my head in his chest and made a great effort to keep from shedding a tear at the prospect of his impending absence from my daily life.


	8. A Return to British Soil

**THE COLONIES ~ 8 ~ A RETURN TO BRITISH SOIL  
**

The warm golden sun lit up the expansive meadow where horses galloped wildly leaving round imprints in the ground. Birds chirped sweetly from the branches outside my bed chambers and the house was abuzz. It seemed every element of today was urging me to wake up with a smile on my face but a heavy sadness loomed over me.

It had been three months since Alison and I arrived back in England after a two month journey from the colonies. What was supposed to be a minor political disagreement had evolved into what was being now called the revolutionary war. I had no contact with Caleb since he saw us off at the harbor and the time apart from him was dreadful.

"Darling," Ali opened the oak doors slowly then stormed across the room to draw the curtains letting in a stream of golden light.

"Close them," I shuddered pulling the covers over my face. "Sunshine makes me miserable."

"My sweet girl," she sat at the edge of the bed and stroked my forehead. "Darling, you must do something. You will become one with this bed if you lay here any longer."

"That's what I'm wishing for," I spat back.

"It might be good to get some sun," she continued, "in your condition. You used to love running through the meadow and rolling down the poppy hill."

"I'm no longer a child," I reminded her. "I hardly think I'll be rolling down hills anytime soon."

"What about a trip to the market?" she offered. "You always loved visiting the merchants. Maybe we can purchase some fabric for a new gown."

"Fine," I threw off the covers. "I will go to the market. Tell the waitstaff to have the coach ready."

Alison helped me out of my dressing gown and into royal blue skirt with a gold bodice. She laced me up and we accommodated ourselves in the carriage. The rolling motion over the rickety cobblestones made me ill but I had to admit it was pleasant to be out of the four walls I had enslaved myself within. I kept that thought to myself, however. The last thing I needed was Alison smugly reminding me that she had once again concocted a brilliant idea for my rehabilitation since being separated from Caleb.

"We're here!" Ali hopped out with the help of the footman and then he took my hand, carefully setting me upright on the gravel.

"It smells abhorrent," I sniffed the scent of freshly caught fish lying in the heat of the sun.

"Can't you try and enjoy the sunshine?" Alison slid her arm through mine. "It's such a beautiful day."

"It would be more beautiful with Caleb by my side," I replied distantly.

"Darling," she sighed, "must we reminisce on the past? Can't you remember back to a time when Sir Caleb was a vile miscreant?"

"But I was wrong," I replied. "He is no such thing. He is kind and delicate and playful. But stern when it comes to matters of politics."

"Well, you would do best to forget him," she responded. "He hasn't replied to your letter. For all we know, he's settled down with a native or been lost at war."

"How dare you!" I snapped.

"I only intend to help," she said. "Have you considered the thought of other suitors?"

"And who might be interested in damaged goods such as I," I told her. "I'm tainted. It hasn't even been a year. If he is in mortal peril, I've not had the time to mourn him."

"Fine then," she said. "I shan't bring it up once more. In the meantime, let us search for my first husband."

As we strolled the market in search of a strapping and eligible young man to take Alison as her own, we stumbled upon Lady Spencer with her stable boy in tow.

"Darling!" Alison greeted her with open arms as she does everyone. "It's been far too long."

"Lady Hanna," she curtsied at my feet. "Pleasure to have you back in Kent. You remember Tobias."

"Toby," he took my hand and kissed it delicately.

"Pleasure," I smiled. "You two look quite lovely together."

"You approve?" Spencer asked confused.

"After what I've experienced over the last few months," I told her, "I've learned not to judge matters of the heart."

"Of course!" Spencer suddenly lit up. "I supposed congratulations are in order. Where is your husband?"

"He was called to the war," I explained. "He is leading his troops against the colonies. I haven't seen him in months."

"What a shame," Spencer replied. "We must be going, but I wish you the best."

"Thank you," I smiled hugging her before she disappeared into the crowd.

"I think maybe it's time we returned to the manor," Alison said. "You look like you could use some rest."

"I think that might be best," I replied.

I followed her back to the carriage and we gingerly stepped inside before the footman fastened the door. It was a silent ride back to the manor. Alison respected my space and twiddled her thumbs the entire time while I stared distantly out the window. A messenger on horseback was leaving just as we arrived.

"Lady Hanna," a maid ran out to greet me once I was back on solid ground. "Your letter was returned."

"Oh," I sighed as she handed me the sealed parchment.

"And you have a visitor in the west wing," she continued.

"The west wing?" I asked. "Those are the guest bedrooms. Are we having guests?"

"The blue room," she smiled.

"Thank you," I shook my head and headed inside.

The corridor echoed as my hurried footsteps strutted through the hallway into the west wing. I arrived at the door touting the familiar blue crest. I tapped the knocker loudly before stepping inside to find Caleb propped against the pillows with bandages wrapping his chest.

"My lord," I breathed standing still in the doorway.

"My sweet Hanna," he smiled.

I crossed the room and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"You never received my letter," I said.

"I was injured a few months after you left," he replied. "I was brought back to England for medical treatment."

"Here," I handed him the folded parchment. "It was meant for you."

He took it from my hands and unveiled it slowly. I watched with bated breath as his eyes scanned the loopy handwriting. His eyes shining brightly as he reached the end of the note.

"You mean..." he paused.

"Yes," I pressed his hand to the gathering at the edge of my bodice. "I'm with child."

"I love you," he kissed my hand.

Then he ran his fingers over my distended abdomen once again. The child growing inside of me pressed against the side of my stomach starting Caleb.

"I felt that," Caleb looked up astonished.

"He kicks a lot," I replied.

"He?" Caleb asked.

"I have a feeling," I told him, "it will be a boy."


End file.
